


Detention Room

by mykindofladies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bonnibel practices black magic but she wont tell you anyway, Demons, Detention, Every ship should have this AU, F/F, Finn and FP are the only minors here so dont kill me, Gay Panic, Haunted Classroom AU, How Do I Tag, Magic and Science, Private Highschool Rebels, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mention of drugs and alcohol, witch!Bonnibel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofladies/pseuds/mykindofladies
Summary: It's Bonnibel's first detention and now with her perfect grades already fucked off nothing matters. However, is her last year.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this instead of sleeping.  
> Happy quarantine. I miss this show.
> 
> Also sorry not sorry if my english is bad I'm working on it. I hope I don't leave this, it's going to be fun.
> 
> Editing tags later because I'm Zzz

It was her first detention but, she wasn't as terrified as people thought she would.

Things like _“Bonnibel? That Bonnibel? Miss Bubblegum? Are you sure is her?”_ were the only ones that you could hear that afternoon. And as much as some did believe it, others couldn't, like the teachers, who searched minutely who made the rumor about the Model of the Straight A Student's getting a detention. Though the last rumor Bonnibel made was about her killing her parents in an experiment so she could get rid of bullies in her freshman year, this time no rumor were enough to save her.

Graceland Highschool was nothing but one of OOO's best private educacion systems around. Meant for the richest families and divided in five houses –each one dedicated mostly to a determinated subject selected by the students– Bonnibel wasn't one out of the list, something that her parents left her with before their accident. Besides, of course, a large library in the second floor of her basement.

The heritage of the Bubblegum's blood: Dark magic, all written in ancient books.

In the beggining, Bonnibel refused to know about magic due to her principles with science, but the more she tried to stay away, it called her more. And now she was grateful for that gift.

Six o'clock in the afternoon. She took a step in the _'Detention room'_ and inmediately felt her neck freeze from the looks that she got. She took a sit at the front without looking too much at the presents, not wanting anyone taking out her pink aura. This was already stressful.

“Oh, welcome, Miss Bubblegum. I guess the rumors were true after all”. Mr. Lemongrab greeted her weirdly, maybe because of the surprise, and continued without waiting for a response. “I guess we can start then, it's very late. I'll make first a short and quick resume of the rules for the ones who didn't checked the file we sended last weekend so all is clear and no one make excuses or try to skip anything. Then you can ask whatever you want”.

He stood up and took a step at the front of the class. Bonnibel thanked him in silence for standing a little bit far from her.

“The detention will last all week, from today to this sunday, with no claims and no excuses, as I said. Your duties will be submitted each day early morning, so what you just need to do is follow the instructions described in the files, which include _when, where, who you'll work with_ and _who to ask for your materials_. For any problem you would have, you will find me in my office, which is above this classroom. Now, any questions?”

Mr. Lemongrab looked at the back and gave the word to someone with the rolling of her hand. Apparently someone did have one, but that still wasn't worth for Bonnibel to look around.

“Thank you, Mr. Lemongrab”. The student stood up, making a lot of noise with his chair, thing that destroyed his chance to get the trust of the teacher in a big biblical percentage. “Uh... sorry...” He said, notoriously embarrassed. “I wanted to ask if we needed to get here first before doing our duties or do we just go directly to our assigned places? In the case that we can't use this classroom, would you habilitate it for us to leave our things?”

“Good question, Mertens. I wish I could see that confidence in class too”. Mr. Lemongrab congratulated, smiling slightly. “Once your classes are finished you should get to your assigned duties, but I'll habilitate this classroom just for leaving your belongings. If I see someone inside doing nothing, which would be _unacceptable_ , then I'll close it for everyone. Am I clear?”.

“Yes, Mr. Lemongrab”. Everyone said in a monotonous unison.

“I guess that will be all”. The teacher looked at his watch. “The files are already on the intranet, you can check them now. I'll be on my office if you have some problem. And don't get in more trouble”. With that, Mr. Lemongrab took his black briefcase and leaved. _Now comes the shitty part._

Bonnibel turned her head around to face the person who had been looking at her the entire time Mr. Lemongrab was explaining the rules, making her head explode from the pressure. She observed how her classmate stood up from the last back seat of the classroom and walked slowly to sit behind her, how she grinned knowingly at her angry eyes and arched a brow innocently. Though the pink haired wasn't much of a violent bully, she really wanted to punch her face badly. _This is all your fault._

“Hey Marceline”. Bonnibel said with a calm expression, even smiling, but with green fire in her eyes. The other woman laughed in response, as if knowing what was about to come.

“Hello, Bonnibel”.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel suspects something is going on.
> 
> Also, a little bit of how everything started at the begining.

“Are you sure you're okay by yourself?”. Lady A. Rainicorn called from the lockers while taking her stuff.

“Yeah, I'll only take a moment, but if you need to go then we can meet in the parking lot. _You_ ok by yourself?” Bonnibel said, looking for her shampoo. “If not, then I can take shower later night and go with you”.

“Don't worry, I got it. See you later, Bon”.

And with that, Lady went to meet Brad, leaving Bonnibel with a bitter feeling in her stomach. She feared what that toxic bigass could do to her best friend, but at least that was about to end soon. She gave them five minutes as much.

Bonnibel sighted and let the water run down her back, her shoulders, her arms, watching it drop at her feet and disappear. Soon, tears followed the same path. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry, but sometimes not even yourself can defeat your emotions.

That day was the date when her parents died.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was taking history class, then the director called her to her office and in a blink she was suddenly in her uncle's car in route to her house. When they got there, he called Pepper, her butler, to tell him stuff she couldn't hear, she was scared. That year Bonnibel took classes in one of her parent's favorite cottage in Germany until things got quiet. Everything changed, she was alone. And she would never tell anyone, but she missed them a lot despite having Pepps by her side.

Bonnibel brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears. She had a plan for that anyway, so tears were just a pain in her ass. She finished her shower and reached out a hand to take her towel, but it wasn't there. _Uh? I remember bringing it._

“Is someone there?” She asked, sticking out her head to look around. When she found nothing, she decided to go to her locker, she had other towel there. _I have no choice_. She she stepped out of the shower, trying to stay calm, but that didn't lasted much.

“What?” She said with that dark feeling of having losing something. “My bag was here!”.

Then, a loud bunch of _Clicks_ sounded from the nothing, catching her attention. _No fucking way_. She turned her head to the sound and found someone running to the exit. The place was too dark to know who it was so she inmediately run to the person before they escaped, but she sliped and fell backwards. A lot of other _Clicks_ sounded before that, replacing them for quickly steps that disappeared in the distance.

“Come here you blödes arschloch!!” Bonnibel shouted without being able to move due to the pain coming from her leg. “Fuck!”.

She managed herself, painfully, to sit in the long wooden bench and checked the place that surely will get a bruise. She waited a little to return to her locker, from which she took out the inner long piece that meeted the wall, revealing a little extension in which she had her phone and other stuff. She called Lady, who didn't answered, so instead she called Pepper to get her home.

He got there quickly, with a blanquet and street clothes. Bonnibel changed as soon as she could.

“I'm surprised that you didn't used any trick to take them down _or_ track them down later”. Pepper said, giving her back to Bonnibel so she can have some privacy.

“Well, they surprised me in my very weak state”. She answered, putting on a red jacket. “But I'll find them anyway, that won't be difficult. If they want to play, let's give them the rules”.  
  
  


* * *

"Alright people, we still have half an hour before our duties. So, who wants to play with the ouija board?”. A blonde guy next to Mertens said at the back of the classroom, taking the object mentioned from a bag. “The cowards can go out if they want, but I don't expect that from anyone in this classroom precisely”.

“Yeah, especially with _Texas_ here, she can destroy the reputation of anyone”. Marceline added from the door, joining the small group that just got there and looking at the purple haired lady who was deeply concentrated on her phone in the other side of the classroom.

“How many times do I need to tell you that is Louissiana, Abadeer? Double S”.

“Whatever, Kansas”.

It was already the second day of detention and Bonnibel regreted arriving early to leave her stuff in the assigned classroom.

That morning she woke up with noticeable symtoms of energy theft and had to subject herself to a treatment Pepper knew so she didn't get trapped in the claws of some weird entity. He asked where she has been so he could clean that atmosphere for her, but Bonnibel told him that she might had got it on her ride home. Of course, why would she think that her school had something to do with it?

However, when she arrived at the door, the realization ran over her. _I need to get out of here._

“Wait, we are doing this here? In _this_ classroom?” The red haired lady next to Louissiana said, looking at the blonde guy. “Oh man, this is gonna' be burning wild”.

“Uh, Jake, I don't know if this is a good idea...” Mertens said with doubt. “I mean, Phoebe is right, this is going to be wild _wild_ ”.

“Nothing is going to happen little brother, you stay calm. So, what do you all say, uh?”

Everyone looked one to each other before setting a circle around the ouija board, like if they were planning to do it all month. _Oh shit._

“I don't know about you, but that thing is a waste of time, so don't count with me.... I'm out”. Bonnibel said suddenly, making everyone look at her. She didn't care about what that purple girl would say about her, she was already doomed. But she wasn't going to play with that in a place full of dark energy. Marceline, who just noticed her, arched an eyebrow.

“You know what Jake, there might be a _pussy_ here”. Marceline said, looking at Bonnibel jokingly. “Unless they prove me wrong”. The pink haired crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow with a death glare.

“Stop everything, isn't she Bubblegum?” The blonde guy said, looking at her with surprise. “Globby shit! I'm sorry young lady, but you can't leave. You are our honor guest”. Bonnibel looked at him deadpan.

“Great.” She said, taking out her phone and walking to the door.

“If you leave, we'll find you anyway, _just saying_ ”. Jake sang behind her.

“Keep trying”. Bonnibel replied, opening the door and feeling free again from the cloudy sensation that place gave her, but she dropped her phone when Marceline appeared in front of her out of nowhere. _Wasn't she in the classroom?_ The dark haired looked at her with a worried expresion.

“Bubblegum? Who are you talking to?”

“Uh?”

Suddenly everything went blurry, heavy, her head started to spin again. She felt her legs weak like that morning and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She looked back, _no one were in that classroom_. “Pepper, I need to call him _”._ She thought and went for her phone, knowing that probably she wouldn't be able to stand up anymore and searched for the emergency numbers, but two hands took her and lifted her up, letting the phone drop to the floor. And everything went black.

That was one of the reasons why Bonnibel hated being related to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got to change the tags.
> 
> I hope you like it. :)  
> And thank you for the comments! They are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnibel shot her eyes open, everything she could see was entirely white. She blinked once, twice, trying to get used to the light. Then she moved her arms, feeling the warmness of the fine blanquet over her as like as the sofness of the couch she was resting on. _Heaven?_ She sat on the sheets so she could ask someone what was going on, but a pull in her head made her lose herself. She frowned, putting a hand on her forehead. _Of course not, witches don't go to heaven._

“Finally! Bonnie, can you hear me?”. A familiar voice called, but Bonnibel's vision was still recovering. “It's me, Lady”. _Oh._

“What... happened?” 

“You got inconscious in one of the corridors”. The nurse, who was standing with one hand over another in front of the bed, informed shortly. “Welcome back”.

“A corridor? I thought someone brought me here?” 

“Not exactly”. Lady elaborated while playing with her fingers “Mr. Petrikov saw you on the floor and called for help. I was leaving when I heard him”

“I see...” The pink haired muttered, growning because of the headache. Something feels off. She turned to Lady. “Was Marceline there too?”

“Marceline?” _So she wasn't._

“Oh, nothing. Sorry, I'm still waking up.” Bonnibel changed the subject quickly and looked away.

“Don't worry, I'll stay as much as you need.” The rainbow girl said, smiling.

“Girls” The nurse interrupted, catching their attention. “Whether you call someone to pick you up or stay, don't forget to sign when you leave. Though I don't recommend you, Bonnibel, to walk too much”. And with that, she left.

“I don't know, I still have things to do”. 

“What things? It's very late”. Lady inquired.

“Uh, lab stuff”. Bonnibel avoided eye contact. Lady was her best friend, but she wasn't sure about involving her in this.

“Uhum” Lady hummed with suspicion, narrowing her eyes. 

“I'm serious”.

Lady stood up, taking her bag and Bonnie's. “You'll need to do it tomorrow then, I already called Pepps”. _Great._

Bonnibel stayed quiet, thinking. She made a gesture with her hand, like wanting to say something, but she shook her head. Lady just stared at her, knowing something was happening. The pink haired wasn't the kind of person that leaves things in the air. 

The butler arrived minutes later at the nursery room and asked for an explanation before taking both girls to the exit. Bonnibel offered Lady to take her home. The tense aura started when both, butler and student, were left alone.

“Is it right to ask for the real explanation now, young lady?” Pepper broke the ice, looking like a concerned father at Bonnibel with help of the rearview. 

“I wasn't careful when leaving the lab and inhale something from my clothes”.

“You are better liar than that.” The red haired man pointed and looked back to the road. 

“I know, I was trying to pretend being a normal person for once.” Bonnibel crossed her arms “It's not my fault that magic is chasing me everywhere” 

They fell in a deep silence the rest of the drive. Bonnibel moved akwardly in her seat while looking through the window; the sky was already too dark when they arrived at the big house. The pink haired sat in the large couch which faced the chimney of the living room. 

“You were attacked?” Pepps looked at her without turning his head, standing beside the couch. 

“Maybe. I don't know, it was so weird it didn't give me the chance to do something.” Bonnibel gently rubbed her arm with one hand, staring at the floor. “But I do have a suspect.” 

“And I guess is someone we both know?” Bonnibel bite her lip. The butler shook his head. “Last time I saw her, she didn't seem to be related to anything out of normal. Are you sure is not because for the remnants of what happened?” 

“My instincts never fail, Pepps.” Bonnibel looked at her nails. “That's why I'm going to collect some information.”

“We already have information”.

“It's not enough”.

“What are you suggesting then?” Pepper put both hands behind his back.

Bonnibel sat up and turned to Pepper, smiling and putting both hands on her hips. “If I told you, you'd kick me out of the house”. He laughed.

“As long as you don't leave me with the curiosity, we can change the last part”. 

They went to the kitchen so Bonnibel can eat something before bed. They didn't heard the noise coming from the basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet.  
> Happy Mother's Day to the ones that celebrate it today! And hope your families are well too. 
> 
> Comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1: Get close to the target.

  
“And what did he said?”

“That I must attend at least one day of the next week to replace yesterday.” Bonnibel shook her head and pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. “It was supose to be just a week.”

“Technically it is. But it wasn't your fault.” Lady put a hand on her shoulder. “He should have let you complete just this week though”

“Right?” Bonnibel closed her locker, watching the people from the corridor pass. “He might just wants me to stay because of some bet with the professors.” Lady sighed.

It was already half of the next day and Bonnibel couldn't stand on her feet anymore. She'd spent all night planning how to get close to Marceline's group without it being strange, but she just hadn't the perfect excuse. Everything coming from her was just suspicious.

“Maybe you can use Lady.” Pepper suggested, extending his arm to hive the pink haired a cup with ice cream.

“I already thought about it, but trying to get her close to one of them will make her feel that something is going on”. Bonnibel took the dessert and let herself fall onto her back while turning to face him.

“She never knew about the last incident. I think it would be the perfect coincidence.”

“It will be weird.” She tried a little of her ice cream.

_Well, is not like it wasn't weird enough._

“Let's not think too much about it. Negative energy is the last thing we need.” The rainbow haired closed her locker as well. Bonnibel smiled faintly. Then Lady's eyes widened and took one of the other's wrists. “Oh god I forgot! Can you take a break from the lab for today's lunch and sit with me in the big salon? I need to tell you something ”

“Uh, is there why can't I know now?” Bonnibel asked. She was waiting to spend lunch doing other activities.

“Uhum, there's why.” Lady looked at her phone. “Classes will start soon but, I really need to go to the bathroom. Can you save me a seat?”

“Yeah, I'll see you in class.” The pink haired smiled slightly and they said goodbye with her hands before turn to opposite sides.

Once she was at the end of the corridor, she looked back so no one followed her and went upstairs until she found the green area of the school. The Ebony House, where the detention room was. She stepped in the empty hallway and watched through the glass. The classroom were as clean as the first time, but now it was closed. The windows were open though.

“What are you doing, Miss Bubblegum?”

Bonnibel turned quickly to the voice, her face turning red for the embarassment of being seen breaking the rules. It was an old man, maybe a professor. Her eyes widened when she read the name on his old fashioned blue waistcoat.

“Good morning Mr. Petrikov.” She straightened up her back. “Actually, I was looking for you”.

“Here?”

“Uh, yeah.” She gulped. _Oh glob just take me now._

“And what for, exactly?” He walked in direction of the passage which cutted the hallway. “Classes will start soon, so I suggest you to explain succinctly what you want to say.”

Bonnibel followed him until they stopped in front of, presumably, Mr. Petrikov's classroom. Bonnibel took mental notes of everything. When they entered, he left his briefcase on the desk, sat down and looked at the pink haired expectantly.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday.” The professor arched an eyebrow at that, as if not understanding. “The nurses told me you found me in a corridor and called for help. I don't know what could've happen if you didn't appear.”

“Oh! So you are _that_ girl.” Mr. Petrikov made a surprised gesture and adjusted his glasses, smiling. Bonnibel felt weird at the change of attitude. “There's no problem young lady, you needed help and I just couldn't leave you there. Are you feeling well now?”

“Yes, I am. But I don't remember little things of what happened. That's why I wanted to ask you something”.

“Whatever you want.”

“How did you know my lastname?”

Mr. Petrikov open his mouth, but he closed it when he found no words to say. A click on the door made both turn around, just to put a cherry on the cake.

“What's going on?” Marceline shut the door behind her. But before Bonnibel could say something, the ring made it's entrance and classes just started.

“You are going to your classes, that's what is going on” The professor stood up and guided both girls to the exit. He looked at the pink haired. “It was a pleasure to meet you. But I told you to be precise.” He turned to Marceline “If it's not urgent, you can find me in the library”.

They were left on their own in the green corridor, which was getting fulled by students from the Ebony House. Marceline didn't wait for Bonnibel to react, she just stepped away in direction of her House. Bonnibel, in need to follow the same way, walked behind her.

While the pink haired just needed to go to the next building, Marceline's classes were in the one beside Bonnibel's. The pink haired watched her walk, her cheeks pinks a little red when she realized she was staring too much. Too much coincidence.

She joined her class with an apology, but she had to go back and ask Mr. Petrikov for a signed paper where he described why Bonnie wasn't in class. Affortunately, he gave it to her with no words shared while the students from his class looked at her like some goddess.

* * *

The day passed quickly until lunch, when Bonnibel went with Lady as promised. The Salon was a big gray space where the students were able to enjoy the menu that the high school encouraged. There were young waiters and waitresses who served the plates and cleaned the triangle tables until ten minutes before the next classes. Still, Bonnibel didn't like The Salon.

“Bonnie! I'm here!” The rainbow haired called her with a hand raised. Bonnibel took a sit next to her. “Sorry I couldn't save you a seat in the class by the way. Why were you so late?”

“I needed to ask for something so I can come here and sit with you” Bonnie lied, biting her lip. “What was it that you needed to tell me?”

“Oh, I'll tell you in a minute. I just-”

A hand slammered the surfice of the table between Bonnibel and Lady, cutting her sentence and making her shriek out of panic. Both girls frightened in her place and looked at the responsible, who was staring down straightly into Lady's eyes.

“Tell her? So you even acknowledge it?” Brad asked, anger in his voice. He was giving his back to Bonnibel, like she didn't exist.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Lady answered in a tiny voice. The pink haired hoped it was because of the scare and not other stuff she didn't know.

“You think I would never know? And I though you knew me more than I did” He frowned and looked at the floor. “I gave you loyalty, I gave you love, I gave you patience. I gave you all of me, and this is how you pay me, Lady? With treason?!” He raised his voice at the end. Lady's face grew in angry red.

“Oh so that's it! You want to talk about treason? Ask _LSP_ , maybe she can understand what's going on” Lady straightened her back and sat up so they were face to face. “Plus, is not like it can be treason, because we are nothing, remember? There's no _we_ here, so fuck off, Brad.”

The conversation turned intense as the people nerby stopped what they were doing and stared so they can listen. Brad looked around, notoriously getting anxious. “You are coming with me” He took her from the arm and started to walk.

Bonnibel scowled and put herself in front of Brad. “She's not going anywhere.” He snickered.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Beat me up? Detention really changes people” He said, putting a certain tone in the detention part. “I'm waiting for it then, surprise me new member”.

Bonnibel was about to protest, but a big punch send Brad flying to the floor and made his head bounce against it. His mouth was now bleeding and his cheek turning red. He tried to stand up, swaying left and right, holding himself with a hand on one seat near him. Both girls turned to face the author. It was that blonde guy – _Jake, was he?_ – from the Red Oak House that Bonnibel “met” in the detention classroom. _If hallucinations counted, of course._

“Sorry man, but I hate jerks”. The yellow clothed student rubbed his hurted hand with the other one and looked at Lady. “Specially the toxic-boyfriend ones”. He winked. Lady tried to suppress a smile, but she failed.

“Fuck!” Brad wiped some blood from his mouth. “You! I'll break you in two little shit!” He jumped on Jake, punching him on the face multiple times. Then he put both hands on his neck, clenching it. Jake put both of his thumbs on Brad's eyes to defend himself.

“Let my bro go!” Suddenly, Mertens appeared and took Brad from behind, trying to take him down. “Let go, I said! You killer!”

“Back off, Mertens!” Bonnibels eyes widened at the familiar voice. Marceline yelled and kicked Brad's head with one of her black basketball tennis, sending him to sit on the floor again. She helped the little boy to stand up.

“Jake! Oh my, are you ok?!” Lady walked towards the blonde guy and looked at his neck thoroughly. _So the hallucination was right._

“Yeah, it's nothing.” She cupped his face. “I'm serious. I just couldn't watch the scene and let it happen, specially to my girl.” He stared at her dreamingly.

“Hey, I'm not your girl yet, don't say things that are not” Lady pointed, but smiled. “Obviosuly that things can change...” Both laughed.

The pink haired, forgotten by the crowd, walked away from Brad and stepped forward to the apparent meant-to-be couple and coughed a little. Lady noticed and left Jake's face to hang in her arm.

“Oh right! I guess we don't need to wait for taking lunch together” She smiled openly and stood between Bonnibel and him. “Jake this is Bonnibel, my best friend. Bonnibel this is Jake, he's our grade but from the Red Oak House! We are dating now!”

Bonnibel raised both eyebrows at the revelation and her mouth hang open. This was what she needed, this was her ticket! _Lady, I would kiss you._

“Woah! Bubblegum? Really? Maybe you aren't a robot after all.” Jake got a slight punch in his arm by his brother.

“Don't mind him. He's kind of a clown most of the time.” Finn said, earning a ‘Hey!’ from Jake. He looked at Bonnibel “I'm Finn by the way. Jake's brother.”

“Yeah, and don't forget about the vampir-... No way.” Marceline, who was checking her phone with her back to them, looked up and put both hands on her head, dropping her phone. She apparently didn't notice the presence of Bonnibel until that moment. “Jake, what the fuck did you do!”

“W-What did I do!” Jake turned around waiting for something to happen, still in the clouds. Marceline groaned loudly and squatted down, pressing her head between her legs so she doesn't look at anyone. That's when Ms. Sphinx appeared at the end of the hall. She walked quickly towards the group with a concerned face, two brows knoted. Everyone around spared and looked away from the scene, walking for their lives.

“What's this scandal?” She scanned the corridor and stared at the foreign trio, noticing that while everyone was wearing red coats, they were wearing yellow ones. “And what are you doing in the Cherry Blossom House sector? You don't belong here!” Then the teacher's eyes landed on Brad and gasped. She inhaled deeply, face as her crimson clothes. “Enough! All of you, to my office, now!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if mention here the houses and the sciences they focuse in teaching or explain them in the story. Maybe the second one.
> 
> Bonnibel's plan is on thanks to Lady! Also I'm writing both present and what happened so Bonnibel got a detention. I hope you're not confusing both scenarios¿? 
> 
> Comments are welcome! I always read them xD Don't think I don't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bonnibel finds out who is the responsible of the blackmail, she goes ahead with her revenge. A little about what happened before detention.

The music was so loud that surely anyone could hear it even four streets away. The pure scent of the Rock n' Roll was painting like an aquarelle the famous Ice Kingdom Arena and turning it in a new place in the universe. Bonnibel couldn't help but let some old memories drown her, she smiled slightly. Still, she pushed them away as quickly as they came. _Concentrate._

The main door was secured by five bodyguards and there was a little queue, maybe of people who just left some party and decided to have fun around since the concert was already started. A black charcoal limusine parked at the backdoors, the staff already taking out some briefcases and black boxes from the trunk. Bonnibel put her red sunglasses on, though she knew anyway nobody were going to recognize her since she was impersonating one of the singers enrolled.

  
She smirked when she got to her objective.

  
"Scream Queens" was written in a metal plate painted gold on the door in front of her. Bonnibel opened it slowly but determinated without even checking her sides, anyway if someone saw her she wasn't going to deal with the consequences. She walked in and closed the door behind her quickly, but got surprised by a dark haired girl sitting in a chair in front of her.

  
"Before you say anything, I borrowed your red lipstick since I forgot mine at the truck so don't get surprised if it isn't with your stuff. But I can lend you mine later so we are even". Marceline explained with a tone Bonnibel didn't know about until then, while applying eyeliner carefully in one of her eyes. Bonnibel stayed still, looking at her new companion. Her eyes widened without being able to remember all the scenarios where she would encounter the singer and the script she would follow. "Uh, Mars calling Keila. Why don't you-" She cutted herself off when she turned around in the black swivel chair and what she saw was the now green haired. "Oh my...".

  
The action made Bonnibel fall into a situation in which she hadn't been in ages. Panic spread across her body like a climbing plant. In contrast of Marceline's usual sporty clothes, she was wearing a pair of high red latex boots, a high straight ponytail, a large black t-shirt with holes and who knows what underneath. Not that she cared. And if it wasn't enough, Marceline had a predatory look Bonnbel wasn't prepared for, making her shudder a little. She hated when this happened in the worst scenarios and confused her emotionally, but _glob was she gorgeous._

_Not now, not with her! Concentrate!_

  
"Uhm, I, uh". Bonnibel stuttered, but took air. "Hey". Wait? What the fuck? Why would 'Slime Princess' say 'Hey'?! "

  
Marceline stood up and covered her mouth with one hand "I can't believe this... Is this a dream?" She got closer to Bonnibel, who was praising for the girl not to notice her. "Oh Glob you are real! You know, I'm a big fan of your music!"

  
"T-Thank you." Bonnibel said, smiling nervously. 

  
"Well, tell me. What draw you here, Princess?" The last word took the temporary green haired by surprise and she coughed. "Uh, are you alright? Is there even a reason why are you still using sunglasses? I'll turn the lights off."

  
"No!" Bonnibel internally panicked at the idea of being in a dark room with the new version of Marceline. "I mean, you don't need to do that". Marceline rised a brow at that, like waiting for something. "Uh, drugs." Bonnibel said without thinking and a smile. _Drugs? Drugs?!_ She screamed internally, the urge of knoking herself out burned inside of her. Marceline laughed.

  
"Drugs?"

  
"Yeah, hard drugs." Marceline laughed even louder and the green haired felt her head exploding.

  
"Oh? I didn't expect that. I though it was about a collab or something." The dark haired smirked while putting both hands on her hips and leaning on one of her legs. "So, you go on drugs and decide to come here, huh? Now _that's_ interesting." 

  
An alarm sounded from the table. The dark haired turned quickly to grab her phone.

  
"Oh shit! It's my turn now, I hope you understand. I would like to see you later at the party thought, but I don't know about your schedule or your... _personal attentions._ " Marceline explained while pointing at the "state" of her companion and checking her outfit one more time on the mirror. Then she took a card out of a bag and wrote something down. "So, text me whenever you feel like you want to escape from the duties. The name's Marceline." She gave her the card and winked before running through the door. This Marceine was _really_ different from the one back at school. Who would guess she could blackmail someone randomly.

  
Bonnibel saw her leaving and then directed her look to the card. A number written with red pen was at the back. At the front were a big "Scream Queens" with the contact of the manager. She leaned on the door behind her and let out a long sight. 

  
She shook her head then, bringing herself back to why she was there. She scanned the room. Everything left in there were a lot of empty instrument cases, boxes, broken fries spreaded on the floor and some pages that probably were torned from a textbook.

  
"Princess, are you finished with it yet?" A voice called from one of Bonnibel's transparent earphones, making her jump at the sudden message.

  
"Oh, sorry Pepps. But I had a little something to deal with." Bonnibel apologised while taking off her white and round earrings, only to put them on the floor.

  
"Well, I wanted to inform you that we have fifteen minutes until the arriving of the real 'Slime Princess'."

  
The green haired opened her mouth in disbelieve while putting on a special watch. The earrings transformed in little robots with a little command. "Fifteen minutes?! But we had half an hour!" 

  
"Time flies. What shall I do for now?" 

  
"I'll meet you at the back door from the right side of the stadium in five minutes".

  
"As you command." 

  
"Ugh, I hope she didn't take it to the stage yet." Her eyes went directly to one thing under a black blanquet. She took it away, revealing a very well-kept crimson red bass amp which had "Scream Queens" written at the front. _I can't think about how much she needed to affort for this. What a waste._ She pressed one of the buttons of her watch and the little artefacts went directly to the amp, making two separated tiny holes so they could go in. Silence filled the room as the robots worked.

  
"Mission complete Pepps, just for you to know." She said, taking her little robot-earrings from the floor and putting them again on her ears. 

  
Bonnibel leaved the room with a new relaxed attitude and walked to the opposite direction from where she got there so she could pass behind the scenario to the other side of the Ice Kingdom. She heard the people yelling and singing, she let the memories drown her again as the image of a familiar summer camp came to her mind.

  
"Very well people. You know? It's been time since we made a new song, but since it's a wonderful night we'll give it a chance. So I hope you still have energy to one more." She heard Marceline say. The crowd was screaming full of adrenaline. Bonnibel put both hands on the pockets of her black jeans while walking, thinking. If things were different, she surely wouldn't be doing this, it wasn't like her. 

  
_She_ looked for it anyway.

  
"Two minutes, Princess." Pepper warned. 

  
She was already at the door, but before she could go, a familiar voice called from one of the people from the staff. Bonnibel froze.

  
"You, all alone in a concert? My my, like if I could believe my eyes." 

  
She turned around to the owner of the words like the speed of light, only for her heart to skip for a moment she found like an eternity. She stayed still, fighting to retain the painful fire that she struggled to bury down for ages and started rising again, like if they had seen each other yesterday. Still, nobody is bulletproof, and therefore, mistakes like a glint from the eyes can happen, no matter if they had different intentions. 

  
"What? Cat cut your tonge? Don't tell me you are now a softie."

  
" _What_ are you doing here, Shoko?"

  
"I'm doing my job." Bonnie's companion turned on her heels to point at the big STAFF on her back. Bonnibel looked at her deadpan, waiting for something else. Shoko just stared at her, confused. "I'm serious".

  
"That's not what I'm asking for." 

  
"Yeah yeah. You know? I heard that a big fish from the 'Fire Kingdom' label is here tonight to check some bands." Shoko added, ignoring the previous statement and walking backwards to the green haired. "Tree Trunks they call her. I hope she takes the Scream Queens with her, they are really good in what they do and big managers like her aren't this common around OOO."

  
Bonnibel bited her bottom lip. A stream of guilt on her. "Yeah, I... hope so too." 

  
The dark haired laughed and shook her head, then walked close to Bonnibel. She leaned, their noses barely touching. Bonnibel opened her mouth to protest, her cheeks turning a bit pink. Shoko's eyes were the same as they were in the camp where they met. _No! Concentrate!_ "How dare y-!"

  
" _What_ are _you_ doing here, Bonnibel?" Shoko asked, cutting Bonnibel off in a demanding voice, the glint in her eyes fading away. The pain in the green haired made it's presence when she got the trick. She frowned.

  
"I'm not dealing with you right now."

  
"I think you are, since I'm the one securing this door tonight..." Shoko smiled and walked away to put herself between Bonnie and the exit. "... and I'm not leaving until you fill my curiosity and tell me _what the hell_ you were doing while impersonating 'Slime Princess'."

  
"One minute left, Princess." Pepper said from Bonnie's ear. 

  
The green haired shot an angry glare at Shoko, who was grinning while leaning on the threshold with arms crossed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Marcy's bass amp :(  
> Also Bonnibel has a weakness with pretty girls xd And it stresses her.
> 
> Ok so, I decided to intruduce Shoko a little bit as part of Bonnie's past. Still, their relationship is more platonic than anything. Also, Happy Pride Month everyone! Don't let the quarantine stop us. And a lot of strength for the people able to go to the protests, every change comes by the will to fight for it. 
> 
> Hope everyone is safe, and that you are liking the story! I'm struggling with the slow burn since is my first story with that tag, but I'll survive :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Goliad B. Sphinx was a physics teacher at _Cherry Blossom House_ , also known as _The Red House_ , but she was currently in charge of monitoring the good behavior of students and teachers ever since a number of specific _incidents_ occurred. And of course, the incident in which Bonnibel took part happened to be the cherry on top. Nevertheless, Ms. Sphinx was a lot overbearing and very irascible, even with her superiors, but since there wasn't any other to supersede her, no one were able to take her out. And if it wasn't enough, she was difficult to negociate with. 

"And then is when I found them on the 3th floor corridor. That young boy with blood on her face and this one with bruises on the neck, a total massacre!" Ms. Sphinx explained while tapping her nails on the surfice of her desk. A dissapointed look landed on Bonnibel. "I was expecting more from the girls though, but I know they have something to do with the situation. They refuse to say the truth."

"But we already said it!" Marceline defended from the other side of the office, her nails digging into her palms. All of them were standing one next to the other in front of the supervisor's desk. 

"There's no need to yell, Abadeer." Mr. Lemongrab said, standing besides Ms. Sphinx. He closed his eyes and sighed. "We trust you."

"What?!" The pink haired professor turned to him with a confused and surprised gesture. "But they are crim-!"

"The thing is that you were causing problems, even if you didn't mean to. Being specific, you were part of a fight in a corridor full of people. You know what could that had made in long term? And with students from different houses!" Mr. Lemongrab cutted his colleague. He pinched his nose with two fingers at the thought. 

"But we were saving Lady's life! The only bad guy here is Brad!" Finn jumped into the conversation, getting a warm smile from his big brother. Brad inmediately sent him a glare, a twitch on his eye. The young man returned the gesture, but Bonnibel found it somehow more comical. She slapped her forehead with one hand.

"You could have called a teacher, Mertens. Playing the hero is not an excuse." Ms. Sphinx argued with a wave of her hand. She shifted position in her black leather chair, reclining and crossing her legs.

"I agree with that." Mr. Lemongrab nodded. "Now, I'm aware that 3/4 of you are already in detention, but an extension of it seems pointless right now since it won't be the same for all of you."

"So, we'll... do nothing then?" Lady asked with a tiny smile. She was nervous. 

"No, but I have a very _funny_ duty for all of you." Mr. Lemongrab replied with a fake smile. Ms. Sphinx rised an eyebrow at him, expectantly.

* * *

When Bonnibel tried to open the door this time, it was unlocked. Lady was behind her with Jake, holding hands and laughing about who knows. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at the incessant game between the couple and entered, instantly feeling the warm air colide with the coldness from outside. The entrance was in a second floor and there were two ladders at the sides of the rest floor, which gave anyone who went in a perfect view of the meticulous tempered atmosphere. 

The pool was big enough to be olympic, the water was slightly transparent due to the chlorine and it was illuminated by large white LED lights on the high ceiling. There was a girls locker room on the left side and a boys locker room on the other, as well as an individual bathroom and a kind of room for the pool's supplies. The walls were slightly lighter than the gray floor, the doors being the only ones with color. Bonnibel noticed by the corner of her eye that Marceline and Finn were already there, sitting at the concrete benches for the audience. Apparently they weren't aware of their arrival.

"So, what do we exactly do in detention?" Lady asked to the pink haired in a low voice so that it didn't resonate with the echo. "Sit down with the 'No talking, no eating and no moving trio'?"

"You didn't listen back at Ms. Sphinx office, right?" Bonnibel looked at her accusingly. Lady shrugged and she sighed. "You see this big place? Well, we have four hours to clean it up. I would prefer the detention you said though. I hate cleaning. I mean, I pay people for that."

"Four hours?!" Jake, who was seemingly listening, protested in disbelieve with both hands in the air. "That's an abuse! Brad isn't even here!"

"Well, if I were him and knew I would be exposed to another fight, _or to be drown_ , I wouldn't come either." Lady said with an innocent smile while walking downstairs next to her boyfriend. "I mean, not that I have thought about it." Bonnibel and Jake shared looks.

They kept talking about how to manage the whole cleaning without Brad until they got to the first floor. Jake noticed straight away the company at the benches and his face lighted up before leaving of the girls to, silently, run behind Marceline, who was looking something on her phone. He waited a little and then gasped loudly, catching even Finn's attention and scaring the dark haired, who dropped her phone to the floor.

"Watching ladies, Abadeer?" Jake teased, stressing ladies carefully with his tongue. "No wonder why you are in detention."

"Shut up! I'm not!" Marceline yelled, her face tinted in a light red. She turned to give him a kick, but he dodged it. "Fuck, I almost died!" 

The blonde guy laughed. "You should've seen your face! Oh man it was so worth it." Marceline shot him a death glare while looking for her phone, making Jake cough a little. "I was joking."

"Wait, why would you watch ladies?" Finn asked without comprehension. Marceline covered her face, redness now on her ears. Jake broke on laughter again and Lady just giggled at her boyfriend's joke.

Bonnibel just raised her brows and looked away when Marceline put her eyes on her, saving the new information.

They got to work pretty quickly once the Mertens brothers took the materials from the special room to the benches. Jake and Finn claimed the boys locker room since no one wanted to see what was in there. Lady decided to clean outside. That left Bonnibel and the dark haired to choose between the girls locker room or the benches to clean up.

"I'll take the pool." Bonnibel said in a flat tone, avoiding getting in the kind of familiar place with Marceline.

"Why? You afraid of finding someone's underwear?" Marceline teased, a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"That's ridiculous." The pink haired put a hand on her hips. 

"Yeah, it would be ridiculous if you were afraid of... I don't know, _s_ _howers_." The singer stated nonchalantly, but Bonnibel knew she wasn't even trying to hide the real intention of that words at all. The pink haired opened her mouth, incredulous. 

"You can't be serious. Abadeer, you have no idea what you are trigging."

Marceline shot her brows up. Her smirk never leaving the place. "Well, tell me then, Princess. You have my full attention."

"First of all, you have no right of calling me Princess, you perv." Bonnibel pointed the handle of the mop at her companion's face. "And after all, you keep on telling jokes about it? You really have no heart."

"Oh, so you were talking about _that_." Marceline laughed and stepped closer. "Hmm, you might be sure about the heart thing, but I was not the one who followed a very recognized singer to their locker room while impersonating one of their favorite colleagues. So if I'm a perv, you ain't that far of becoming something alike." She stopped when the handle pressed her neck. "By the way, metallic green doesn't suit you, _Princess_."

Bonnibel blushed at the statement, remembering the day clear as water and bringing unnecessary emotions. She pushed them away, frowning. "I-It's different and you know it!" She replied, her breathing becoming a little heavy since they were really close, she narrowed her eyes. Marceline did the same and chuckled at Bonnibel's face. 

"Look, I don't get why you're still mad at me. It was a joke after all. Grow up." Marceline gave her back to the green eyed and walked to the the girls locker room while humming a song. Bonnibel grew angry, she gnashed her teeth.

"A joke?!" The pink haired yelled, unbelieving the situation. She threw the mop down hard, the sound echoing though the walls. "It was blackmail!"

Marceline stopped, her little harmony abruptly ruined by a detuned sound.

"Oh yeah? Well... It was my goddamn' favorite bass amp!" Marceline turned around. Heavy steps directed to Bonnibel again. "You know how much we were waiting for a big label like 'Fire Kingdom' to fucking notice us? To watch one of our concerts live?! It had a minimum of probability to happen. And when it finally happened, you came and ruined everything!"

"You looked for it! If you hadn't blackmailed me, nothing of this would have hapened!"

"No, you don't get it!"

It was the drop that filled the glass. Marceline's pupils dilated when Bonnibel unexpectedly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the water. However, there was no one who could save the pink haired from the pull of her arm that Marceline gave her in mere seconds. A big splash followed the sequence, destroying Lady's effort around the pool. Both surfaced briskly, gasping for air. A pair of yellow and red coats floated in the middle of the pool. 

"Oh glob, are you ok?!" Lady asked with a voice full of concern. "What happened?"

Bonnibel, still recovering and feeling a little dizzy, was about to explain, but Marceline sank her again in the water. "Nothing. She was about to fell and I tried to rescue her, period." Bonnibel used the singer's hand to help herself come up again and shot her a glare while swimming away. Jake started telling jokes and Finn went for towels. "Hope you are happy now." Then the dark haired came out of the pool by her own, leaving Bonnibel behind. 


End file.
